


我要帶你到處去飛翔。

by looseleaftea



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looseleaftea/pseuds/looseleaftea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bd57_isq2uM<br/>「我們要飛到那遙遠地方」<br/>「看一看 這世界還是一片的光亮」</p>
            </blockquote>





	我要帶你到處去飛翔。

 

 

　　「可以教我開飛機嗎？」

 

　　老Merlin挑挑眉，雖然新任Galahad比起他的前任更加不受拘束，而且即將準備退休的他這輩子滿足了林林總總令人鄙夷的外勤荒謬願望，但聽到這樣詭異的要求他還是有點意外。

 

　　「如果任務有需要的話，我可以幫你安排飛機駕駛的訓練課程，但基本上都會有後勤人員幫你完成任務期間的交通運輸，例如我。我想在你還沒成為騎士之前就已經知道了？」

 

　　想到10年前的任務，30出頭的青年眯起眼笑了起來。

 

　　「我想開飛機是因為，」

 

　　「因為Harry，當然。」

　　Merlin連動用他萬分之一的寶貴腦細胞都不肯，就直接公佈人盡皆知的答案。

　　「說吧小崽子，這次又打什麼主意？」

 

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

　　Merlin是個嚴格的好教官，他會確保Kingsman的王不會死在自家被戀愛沖昏頭的年輕騎士手上

 

　　Eggsy終於上手各種操作了之後，戰戰兢兢的邀請Harry試飛。

　　身體大不如前的Harry在Eggsy的攙扶之下上了飛機，但態度還是跟年輕時一樣優雅凜然。起飛時Eggsy他有點緊張，深呼吸了幾次，怕出了什麼差錯傷害到他此生的摯愛，但Harry就像完全不在意Eggsy在開飛機上只是個新手一樣，展現的就好像他的戀人是世界上最經驗老道的飛行員，完全的信任著他，甚至還在他將手放到操縱桿上的時候輕輕握了上去。

 

　　他相信Eggsy想做什麼就做得到。

　　而Eggsy真的就會做到。

 

　　所以他們現在在離地幾千呎的地方乘著氣流飛過英格蘭的鄉間。

 

　　「下次任務完成，Merlin說我會有一年的假期。」

 

　　「而我也會正式將職位移交給接班人。」被太陽曬得舒服，眯起眼的老紳士點點頭，「這次我應該期待什麼樣的驚喜？」

 

　　「驚喜說出來就不叫驚喜了。」

 

　　自然而然的沈默，風聲在他們的耳邊呼呼響著。

 

　　從小飛機上俯瞰的農村一片深深淺淺，各種綠色與褐色交錯，點綴著紅白色的小房子。

　　歲月靜好，一切凝結在風裡。

　　像是在描繪俗爛的世界和平一般，他們在離地四千英呎的高空中靜止，所有的硝煙、血污與罪惡彷彿在四萬光年之外，Kingsman的Arthur與Galahad就只是傳說，只有Eggsy與Harry存在於這個小小的機艙。

 

　　「我，我想Harry你應該已經去過世界上很多地方了，不知道你理想中的退休生活是怎樣的，但我想我們可以重新去一次那些你地方，你喜歡的或你討厭的，我可以帶你去，就我們兩個。」Eggsy的聲音有點心虛，像是擔憂這點子很蠢，但他還是繼續組織著他不成語言的語言。

　　「沒有任務，不是為了殺掉誰或拯救誰才去那些地方，我們就只是去看那些地方，我最近出任務的時候一直在想如果我不是為了任務才來這裡，或者我就只是很單純地從空中看著這裡，你知道的，那些村莊很美.....」

 

　　Harry轉過頭凝視著Eggsy紅著臉為他描繪出的世界。

　　他穿著Harry第一次見到他穿的飛行外套，戴著風鏡讓他看起來更像個成熟的男人，說起話來卻還是跟陷入熱戀的青少年一樣結結巴巴，但Eggsy看著前方明亮的天空與世界的眼神堅決，閃閃發光，就像他們第一次在裁縫店裡，Eggsy看著鏡子的眼睛一樣。

　　他一定是老了才會一直想起過去的事。

　　這麼多年他還是沒法弄清楚世界的美麗應該是什麼樣子，但他確信一件事。

 

　　「Yes，Eggsy。」

　　他從來不讓他失望。

 

　　他願意與這個年輕人一起去飛翔。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 那天我一邊看Q00的BDSM文，一邊聽音樂然後就哭了。  
> 整個莫名其妙，搞屁啊我超生氣的，只好怒寫濫情阿北文，怒。（怒屁


End file.
